Recalibration
by DragonMistress333
Summary: Yugi and Seto want to convert Joey, and I'm not talking about religion. Yugi's POV Rated for Yugi's dirty mind. Wishshipping? Or is it Mainshipping? Hmm...
1. Introspection

When I figure out the point for this I will let you know. I guess I just wanted to cast Yugi in a different light and do my own spin on Wishshipping. Or Mainshipping with Yami. Anyone know what Seto/Yugi/Joey is called? Anyways, enjoy.

333

Hello, I'm Yugi. Ever heard of me? I'm sure you have, considering I'm the best duelist on the planet and ridiculously short with even more ridiculous hair. Anyways, let me get to the point of this. I have a problem. Oh no, it's nothing bad, per say, but a problem none the less. See, Seto Kaiba and I (my very good fuck buddy) want the same guy. A really hot guy with a great ass and even better personality. There's only one problem though….he's straight.

333

Mornings. I hate mornings with a passion. Especially knowing that I have an hour and a half of Calculus to look forward to. And today is midterm day. Whoopdefuckingdo. Oh the woes of being a business major. See, since all that Atem stuff died down I finished up high school, moved to the States, and started college. Now I'm majoring in Business Management and living in a penthouse with my best friend Joey and my fuck buddy Seto, and whatever slut Joey brings home for the night. So far her name is Sherry and she's actually been coming over for two months straight, which might as well be a marriage commitment coming from him.

Anyways, after all that Egyptian mess died down, Seto started being nicer to us. Eventually we all became friends, and now all three of us are going to the same college and living together. Under his dime, of course. No way in Hell could Joey and I afford college or a place this nice in New York of all places. Seto has an office here so he's still running Kaiba Corp and juggling school. Not that it's hard for him, seeing as the guy is a certified genius. And Joey, well, it turns out he's actually very intelligent when he applies himself, and his accent is finally back where it belongs. He is majoring in Psychology, with plans to be a counselor. I have a problem with Joey. Seto does too.

We both want to have incredibly wild hot sex with him.

A lot.

Who would've guess the four foot eleven boy with large chibi eyes is a pervert? Or that a stone-cold business man even has a sex drive?

I want him to fuck me while Seto wants to fuck him. I suggested a threesome to Seto where we both get what we want at the same time. He was very receptive. But since our roommate is unavailable, he fucks me instead. And boy, is he good at it. I love having his dick shoved up my ass in multiple positions for multiple hours. Sorry to be crass, but ever since the Pharaoh left I came out of my shell more. I still act nice, sweet, and innocent, but my mind inside is perpetually in the gutter. Especially where Joey is concerned.

But noooooo, he's straight. Completely, and utterly straight. Not even bi-curious….more like bi-_oblivious. _Ugh! But neither Seto nor I want to lose him as a friend, so we keep it in our pants around him and try not to be too obvious in our intents. Besides sex though, I actually am in love with him. I'm not even sure if Seto is capable of being in love, but if he is, I'm sure he is too. How can we not be? He's smart, good looking, and a great friend. And then there's his body...Mmm, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Man what I wouldn't give for him to fuck me blind! Why must he be so straight?

Like I said, the girl of the moment is named Sherry. An almost intelligent blonde with big tits and a big mouth, which, judging by the sounds that emit from Joey's room, she puts to good use. I can do a better job, I guarantee it. King of Games and Head at your service. I know Seto appreciates my skills, that's for sure. And if it is the death of me, Joey will too. I'm tired of him dragging in bimbos every night and then parading around the house covered in hickeys the next day. It's like he's taunting us. 'Look what you can't have! I'm working on an eight pack, want to lick it?' Okay, maybe he isn't taunting _that_, but let a guy dream. And yes, I will gladly lick that eight pack, and anywhere else I can get my mouth on.

But back to my morning and away from thoughts of molesting my best friend. Seto is already gone for the day, seeing as he does paperwork at his office before class. And there's the object of my obsession himself, sitting at the island in the kitchen gulping down coffee between arguing with his girl.

"We've been together two months, Joey, so I think it's time you meet my parents!" she said, voice filled with frustration and whining in tone.

"Look, Sherry, I'm not ready for dat. I'm not sleeping around, ain't dat enough for right now?" was his answer, and I can tell from his tone that this conversation started a long time ago. Looks like I'm witnessing a lovers spat. And since I love drama, I'll hang back and watch this play out. Even if they break up he won't be single for long. He never is. Actually, we'll probably hit a bar tonight to help him get over it and he'll meet a brand new slut and take her home.

"I don't think you're serious about us. I love you, and I need to know we're on the same page," she pleaded, and I know she just screwed up. Whenever a girl mentions the 'L' word, he bolts faster than a hemophiliac at a razor blade factory. Looks like I'll be ordering a Buttery Nipple tonight after all.

"Well, we're not. This isn't goin' ta work out. I'm not ready for anythin' serious, okay? Sorry, but I think it's best we went our separate ways," Yep, and after the Buttery Nipple, I'll have a Lemon Drop. I love it when he breaks a girl's heart because I have an excuse to get shit faced. Does that make me an asshole? After a monologue filled with tears, profanities, pleading, and demeaning, she rushes out the front door flipping the bird screaming 'Fuck you asshole!' Bye-bye, Sherry!

"Oh man, Yug', how long you been standing there?" he asks when I make my presence known, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Looks like we're going out tonight," I state simply as I prepare myself a cappuccino. Thank God Seto's rich, because I love having a fancy coffee machine that makes lattes and cappuccinos.

I guess you could say Seto is our sugar daddy. Do NOT tell anyone I said that.

"Fuck yeah! I'm so glad we're finally all twenty-one so we can go out and get hammered together! Think Seto will join us?" he inquires as he tosses on a faded denim jacket over his deliciously tight t-shirt. I can make out his pecs perfectly, and am having to consciously make myself not drool.

"If he isn't working. Ready for that exam?" it is midterm week, after all. Last night was the only night all week he hasn't been holed up in his room studying. He was receiving a lesson on anatomy, though.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good. You got that Cal exam today, too. I hope ya do alright. And Seto has a midterm. We can go out tonight for two reasons now. Midterms being over and me bein' single!" he exclaims, grinning at me before heading out the door. His habit of being perpetually late in high school has now morphed into a habit of being obscenely early.

Seto and I have been dropping some hints of our affections on him for a while now, Seto being a lot less subtle than me. For example, on Joey's birthday he got him a box full of different expensive lubes, cock rings, and massage oils. Know Joey's response?

"Thanks man! Lisa will love these!"

Seto was not pleased. Is Joey really that oblivious?

I wasn't pleased either. I had seen that box and thought it was for me. I have always loved blueberry lube….

Anyways….

Off to class! And tonight, maybe Seto and I will finally get our wish. A willing, naked, horny Joey.

Damnit, let a guy dream!

333

Um, r&r? Sorry, I know it's rather pointless.


	2. Of Whip Cream and Masters

Seto dragged his ass home eventually, and by then Joey had already started celebrating, if the over half empty bottle of vodka had anything to say. Sometimes I purposely get him drunk to see if I can cross certain friendship boundaries, but so far it hasn't worked. But, damnit, I'm the King of Games so I should be able to figure this out too. And Seto is a certified genius with a determination of steel. Between the two of us, Joey will be gay. Or at least bisexual with a preference for fucking with us and only us. It will happen.

"Hey Yug, what's da gayest club you can think of?" he asks, working his way through the remainder of the bottle, his words not slurred. Having an alcoholic father must mean he has a genetically inherited high tolerance to booze, because it takes a lot of Seto's money to get him shit faced.

"You want to go to a gay club?" I ask incredulously. Is mine and Seto's dream coming true. Is he finally curious about what the gay lifestyle has to offer?

"Yeah, me an' Duke made a bet. He thinks he can get more numbers than me because he's hotter dan me. I gotta prove that fairy wrong. I need you an' Seto to queer me out," he says happily, and I see Seto's face fall as much as mine. Why can't he just be gay and fuck us? More specifically, fuck me? All night long. With handcuffs. And perhaps whip cream….Damn, I'm getting hard. Think of Tea in a bikini with whipped cream. Hard on equals gone!

"Queer you out?" Seto asks warily, obviously taking some offense to Joey's flippant view of our sexuality.

"Ya know, queer eye for the straight guy? No man will want me if I'm sendin off straight vibes!" he explained nonchalantly, more vodka entering his system. The bottle is rapidly approaching empty, and I finally see the signs of a buzz. The way he won't stop grinning and drapes his arms over Seto is a big indicator. I am so jealous right now, and am glaring daggers at Seto. He smirks at me triumphantly and I think I growl. It's awesome Joey is too cheery to notice our silent exchange. God, he's so oblivious sometimes!

"Well for starters, you could brush your hair," Seto says flatly, using this as an excuse to blatantly touch Joey's hair. Since high school he has grown it out and shaped it up. Now it frames his face in shaggy layers and graces the top of his totally drool-worthy pecs. Am I seriously getting hard AGAIN? I can't help it if the thought of licking all over Joey's tanned and toned chest that is sexy as hell! Tea, bikini, whipped cream….Saved again! Better yet, Tristan. Talk about disturbing!

"Thanks," Joey says sarcastically, not bothering to stop Seto from playing with his hair and finishing off the vodka bottle. Maybe he IS curious.

LET A MAN DREAM!

Anyways….I wish you could see the look of pure victory on Seto;s face. If I was about a foot taller I'd punch that smirk right off his pretty boy face. Give him a nice black bruise to bring out the blue in his eyes. It'd look great on him, smug bastard.

"Okay, what should I wear? I have a feelin' jeans and a t-shirt won't cut it," Seto stops with molestation as Joey saunters to Seto's room to raid his closet. I bet he's looking for some leather pants. I think I will have blue balls for the entire evening if that's the case.

"Why are you going to my room?" Seto asks, and we follow him into the oversized walk in closet that is not only color sorted, but is also organized by season. He really is OCD…or anal retentive. Whichever you prefer to call it.

"Leather pants, duh! Gotta show off my ass!" he exclaims, obviously looking for the sluttiest pair he can find, seeing as the ones he picked are dangerously tight and low cut. I must say, Seto looks pretty damn hot in them, but I bet Joey will look like a walking wet dream. Yep, it's a blue balls evening for me! Seto better fuck me good tonight. I think we'll both need it. From the look on Seto's face, I can tell he is exerting all ounce of self-control as Joey shamelessly strips off his baggy jeans and tries wriggling into the pants. I know I am. That fucking tease!

"Hey, my boxers are in da way. You supposed to wear these fuckers commando?" he asks, failing to make his boxers fit into the tight leather. Dear God, don't get naked in front of us! Wait,…DO get naked. And dance. To the dirtiest rap song you can muster. All the while making me call you master before you ruthlessly pound me into the mattress and spank me for being a bad little bitch.

Yes, I tend to be a bit kinky. Gotta problem?

But enough of my fantasies, because Joey did completely strip down before shimming his fine ass into the pants, grinning triumphantly. I glance at Seto's crotch, and see he has the same issue I'm having. Not our fault Joey is so damn hot and so comfortable around us! If he knew the thoughts running through my head, though, he'd probably change in a locked room from this point on. I bet Seto's thoughts are worse. Oh, the word master is involved, but somewhere in the mix a collar, a leash, a cock ring, and a vibrator get involved. He got drunk and explained it to me one time. I tried my best to recreate the fantasy, but I know it wasn't the same.

I'm not the only kinky bitch in this penthouse.

I wonder what Joey's fantasies consist of. Probably blow jobs, tits, and other mundane things such as that. I bet a threesome with his two best friends or just one of us is off the list. Sometimes I hate my life….but not right now. Right now he's shirtless and is exiting Seto's closet, heading to my room. We follow, curious as to what outfit he's concocting, and so we can shamelessly stare at his round, firm, and oh so fuckable ass.

Mmm, he's commando too. I want a frontal view, to get a good view of his crotch. He's not as endowed as Seto, but he's pretty damn close. Not that I've ever looked. I could still deep throat it, suck him until he comes all down my throat calling my name and pulling my hair.

I need a shower that makes the Arctic Ocean look warm. Tristan, bikini, whipped cream…only marginally better. My mind is so far in the gutter at this point those thoughts are just morphing into Joey, g-strings, and whipped cream.

Ah, he's putting on a studded leather collar and one of his own vests. Left exposed are his cut hip bones and a nice expanse of chest. He's going to get numbers alright, and possibly rasped wearing that. Seto and I are speechless, and he misinterprets it.

"Aw man, do I look that bad guys? I'm outta my element here!" he says self-consciously.

"You look great, Joey! I'm sure you'll win this bet hands down!" I chirp happily, not lying at all, but not cluing him in to my thoughts of having him fuck me in the limo on the way there.

"Wear eyeliner," Seto orders, producing a black eyeliner pencil from his trench coat pocket. Why he has it there is unknown to both Joey and I, and he accepts it warily.

"Um, okay? I don't wanna look…oh wait, I do wanna look gay. Thanks man!" he pats Seto's back before scurrying off to apply the makeup. Finally, five minutes later me, a buzzed Joey, Seto, and two prominent erections are ready to leave. And I can tell, it is going to be a long night.

And if I have my way, I'll be taking it up the ass from Joey before it's over.

333

R&R


	3. Chickenshit

I'm having so much fun with this story. It's something I came up with at 2AM one day when I was supposed to be studying and the fact it's been faved, followed, and reviewed makes me want keep rolling with it. So, here's another chapter!

333

The club has a name I can never recall but I think is ridiculous. It's always crowded, smells of cigarettes, booze, glitter, and gay sex and has so many different colored lights a rainbow seems colorless by comparison. And mostly everyone that shows up is single, ready to mingle, and looking for a hot piece of ass. All in all, it's the last place I would expect Joey, and he looks around before nodding.

"I'm not used to dis much glitta, or guys," he finally says after making his assessment. Does he not see the majority of those guys eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat they want to eat? Seto and I better keep an eye on him or he will be raped. Viciously, I might add if I'm judging everyone else's face correctly. Those motherfuckers better back off, he's already taken! Um, not really, but if Seto and I had our way he will be! By us. Damn he'd look so good lying on a bed letting Seto fuck him into oblivion while he fucks me blind.

The three top duelists having a ménage a trois. How hot would that be? Jesus I need to get laid like right now. I'm so incredibly horny at this point I might be the one to rape Joey. Doesn't he know what he does to me? Oh shit, Joey! Where did my gay dumb friend go? I was musing too long I guess.

"Seto, where did Joey go? We can't leave him alone in a place like this!" I exclaim, beginning to panic. At least the panic is making my incredibly high sex drive calm down.

"Relax, Yugi. You seriously think I'll let anyone fuck with him? I can assure you, if anyone here is going to fuck him it will be me. And of course you. We've discussed this, remember?" he says calmly before pointing to the bar, where I saw the familiar head of blonde hair after some searching. He's completely surrounded by the vultures who are honing in on their prey.

"I have a feeling he'll get more than numbers," I say to Seto as a questionably dressed waiter come by and shoves the shot of the night into our hands and Seto responds by shoving a Benjamin into his visible G-string. The waiter hands us another shot before winking saucily and disappearing into the crowd. Hm, a birthday cake shot. I down the two quickly. I love these things.

"Birthday cake?" Seto questions as he throws them both back, scowling. Yes, he's complaining yet doing them anyway. I don't think he's happy unless he can bitch about something. He really is too prissy for his own good.

"Don't complain, we can get your overpriced cognac and scotch at the bar AND make sure Joey doesn't get molested. Let's go," I don't give him a chance to respond and drag him through the throng of people wearing thongs towards the bar. Since when is wearing underwear up your ass a requirement for being gay? Not that I have any room to talk. My thong is bright pink, lacy, and came straight from Victoria's Secret. Having a sugar daddy sure does pay off!

By the way Seto doesn't even own underwear, so not every gay guy is flossing it up.

He's scowling again, except not he's also shooting off glares to anyone who dares check him out. Oh, Seto isn't against one night stands, it's just tonight I think both of us have made it a mission to sleep with Joey. A mission we will probably epically fail. Fucking hetero….

And then I see Duke Devlin. He must be taking this whole competition thing seriously, because he saunters up to where Joey is enthralling a crowd and flips his hair. Some words are exchanged between the two as he hops on the bar stool beside Joey and snakes an arm around his waist. I see red. That fucker is making a move on my man? Oh, it's going down. I'll beat his ass! Or sick Seto on him. Seto could knock his pansy ass into next year.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I hiss to my companion, who is practically growling and is glaring so hard I'm surprised Duke doesn't combust into flames.

"He's playing dirty," is Seto's response. And it's true, he IS playing dirty, competing with him in the same club, acting like a cock block by sitting so close to him and 'accidentally' touching him while he bats his eyes and giggles like a fucking woman asking for it on a date.

"Fucking asshole," I mutter, quickly downing the lemon drop I had ordered. I need to be drunk to deal with this. And considering I am so damn small, it doesn't take much to get me there. Already, just three shots in my head feels very buzzed and my insides warm and fuzzy. Seto and Joey, on the other hand, can pack it in. I get jealous sometimes.

"I agree. Except I'd say he's afraid to lose. I wonder what the wager of their little bet was," the CEO wonders aloud, and I get curious myself. You see, Joey is famous for making bets and taking on challenges he can't win, but in the event he wins one it bodes badly for the other person. And considering Duck once made him wear a dog suit, there's no telling what he'll do for revenge. Yes, they've formed a friendship, but there's no way Joey has forgotten THAT.

We observe for a while, ready to take action if necessary, sipping on drinks and trying not to gag on the overwhelming amount of cigarette smoke. All this drama has finally killed my boner, so something good has come from it I guess. To be straight, Joey sure knows how to flirt with guys. I personally think he's doing a better job than Duke, who is mostly relying on his pretty boy looks for attention, while Joey manages to get the crowd laughing and is getting drinks thrown at him left and right. Okay, not actually thrown. You know what I mean. And he's drinking them. Dear God he's going to be so trashed by the time this night is over. Maybe drunk enough to let me put some moves on him and get him into bed. And no sleeping will take place, believe me.

LET A MAN DREAM, DAMNIT.

Finally, Joey spots us, winks and raises his drink in a toast. I lift my glass in response and Seto just nods. God, he's such a tight ass. In every sense of the word. You ever seen his ass? Probably not because he hides it under those damn trench coats and loose suit pants, which is a crying shame if you ask me. I think he has trench coat fetish. But then again I have a collar for every day of the month so I guess I can't knock him too badly. Duke whispers something in Joey's ear and I see Joey raise his eyebrows and smirk in his typical 'you challenging me?' way. Oh dear Lord, what did Duke dare him to do now? He's probably drunk enough to do it, too. In the short time we've been here I've seen him plow through at least four shots and he's about done with the Long Island iced tea in front of him. And then he gets up and approaches us.

"Hey guys, wanna dance? Dukey-boy doesn't think I have da balls to bump and grind it up on a guy. And I don't trust these other fuckers. Waaay too forward if ya ask me," his slurred voice requests, and I about die from joy. Joey bumping and grinding like a shameless slut in between us? Fuck yes!

Now Seto hates dancing, so I am not sure how he'll respond. I just smile and nod and watch Seto raise an eyebrow. He may hate dancing, but a chance to do as suggestively as he can with Joey is probably too good an opportunity for him to pass up. And Joey is so drunk he probably won't notice how much we'll enjoy it. Got to love how liquor can cloud a person's inhibitions and judgment! So we finish our drinks and follow our blonde sex god onto the packed dance floor, me stumbling because of my own inebriation.

"Oh shit, I love dis song!" he exclaims, pulling Seto and I close to him, making a delicious Joey sandwich. This is probably how it would work out in the bedroom, too. Yummy.

Now you're probably wondering how Joey dances, and I'll let you know. He dances like a slut, all suggestion and promise of what he can do in bed. He has his arms behind him looped around Seto's neck and my own arms around low on his oh-so-sexy hips. The beat is easy to find and my forgotten sex drive is back on full display. The look in Seto's eyes lets me know his is revved up, too.

"You know, Wheeler, to be straight you sure seem comfortable," Seto says into his ear, and I agree. He's moving against us freely, his eyes closed and a blissful expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, and to be such a asshole you sure know how ta move," he grins and Seto scowls AGAIN. He would look so much more appealing if he smiled every once in a while. I guess that's why I love Joey so much. He has such a beautiful smile. Almost as beautiful as his body.

"Be nice, Joey, we're doing you a favor here," I let him know, lying through my teeth. He's doing us a favor in all reality, giving us a chance to let our fantasies run rampant, rubbing that hot body of his against us like a wanton whore.

"Sorry if I'm weirdin' you guys out. Though I must say, you're both good at dis, makes me think about switchin' teams," at that last comment Seto and I exchange a look, having another silent conversation. If we play this right, we could very well end up with a willing Joey in our bed.

"Believe me, Wheeler, you couldn't handle us," Seto is smart. Joey can never back down from a challenge. Joey snorts and raises his eyebrows.

"Ya think so?" he asks, tilting his head haughtily.

"I know so, you're too chickenshit," Oh man, Joey won't take that kind of comment. I feel my nerves tingling with anticipation, or maybe that's just my boner. Probably my boner.

"Okay, Seto, you an' Yugi can do your worst. I'm no pussy! Besides, I won! Duke has to wear a cat suit to class next week," he snickers, and our jaws drop. It was this easy to get in his pants this whole time?

Damn, I guess dreams do come true. I can't wait to get the hell out of here!

333

BTW, I know not all gay guys wear thongs. Hmm, will Joey really go through with it? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Read and review. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions!


	4. Of Lesbians and Cockblocking

Yeah updating anything is slow for me right now. I just picked up a second job so it's hard to find writing time. But I did manage to write this and my dear beta dancing_elf read through it for me so it's ready to go! Enjoy.

And to the guest reviewer, thank you so much! That made me smile. =]

333

We were going to do it. We were going to bed Joey Wheeler. It was a dream-come-true, my fantasies coming to life. It was amazing.

Wonder why I'm speaking in past tense?

Because right as we were about to leave with our drunk-off-his-ass blonde beauty, what I have decided is the ultimate cock block appeared:

Lesbians.

Oh no, not the kind that are beefed up and look like they'll fuck your world up. We're talking about lesbians of the hot variety, all feminine curves with pretty faces. You know, the kind straight men (and some freaky ladies) want a threesome with? Yeah, that kind of lesbian thwarted our plans. Well, _lesbians_. Plural because they came in a hot little pair. I might have even considered getting back on the woman bandwagon for them.

"Oh my gosh, are ya Joey Wheela? I had no idea ya were gay!" the first one exclaimed as we were about to leave. She had long, bright purple hair that fell to her tits and gradually shortened until it rested on the back of her neck, porcelain skin, big fluorescent green eyes and an even bigger ass. She also had the same kind of endearing accent our Joey had, except on her it reminded me of a harpy screeching. I looked at Seto, and he was scowling. This time I was, too. We both realized our plan had fallen through.

"Um, yeah," he said simply, doing that oh so cute move of his where he nervously rubs the back of his head. I'd be happy to rub the back of his head anytime. You can decide which one I'm talking about.

"Nikki, I told you he was a fag, you stupid dyke!" Nikki's must-be girlfriend appeared. She looked exotic, with dark tan skin, long beautifully curly dark reddish-brown hair (think big, wavy curls instead of those tight spirals) that tumbled to her waist, glowing turquoise eyes and curves in all the right places. Why did they both have to be so stunning? I cringed at her inappropriate word choice.

"I don' care, Rain! I'll still fuck 'im!" Nikki exclaimed, and I realized she was all sorts of fucked up. And besides, she must not be very gay if she wants to fuck my best friend. That's my job anyway. Stupid bitch.

"Shit, Nikkolina, could you be anymore forward? Sorry about her, she's wasted and had one too many e's. What she meant to say is you've always been our favorite duelist and now that we've met it'd be cool to hang with you, and maybe him. Damn, he's pretty for a guy," Rain said smiling, as she blatantly checked Seto out. Both of us felt way too awkward to talk, and Joey looked rather embarrassed, if his blush and nervous smile said anything.

Now you think we might have quit dueling after the Pharaoh fiasco, but that's not true. All three of us have competed in numerous tournaments since then, and Joey has gotten better by leaps and bounds and now has his very own cult of fan girls. I think that they like him more for his body and hair than his actual abilities, but who am I to judge?

"Yea'! See, we got ya a present!" At this Nikkolina produced a big ass bottle of Goldschlager, and I saw Joey's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He loves that shit, says it makes him feel 'fancy'. Suddenly I'm seriously considering committing a violent act against a woman. Well, women. And if the look on Seto's expression says anything, so is he. Except he's such an ass he might actually go through with it. Now might be a good time for us to leave. It's not like they can rape Joey, seeing as you can't rape the willing. I know he's willing because he's looking them both up and down shamelessly.

"Awesome! Can't say no to dat, now can I?" he asks with a charming grin that makes me weak in the knees when directed at me. Why is this happening to me? I was so close to getting him, and out of nowhere I'm cockblocked. This is more disappointing then watching Mai duel. I think Seto is ready to commit murder, too. Better leave before those chicks end up permanently missing.

"Sorry guys, we'll finish dis later. Don't wait up for me," he says sheepishly before disappearing into the crowd with the two women. Wait, finish what later? Do we still have a shot? Or will he come home with those two witches on his arm? Dammit I hate straight men! He'll probably be so fucked up when he gets home that it would be impossible anyway. There's still hope though, that's what counts. I know he's not the type to break his promises, but if he doesn't even remember making it that's another story. How awkward would it be to bring THAT up when he's sober? 'Hey Joey by the way you agreed to a threesome. Ready to go?' Yeah, I see that working really well. Seto will probably just straight up molest him and not give him a chance to agree he's so fed up with waiting for a chance.

I have a sneaking suspicion we'll be seeing a lot more of Rain and Nikkolina, though. I just have a gut feeling. I hope I'm wrong, but I'm sure I'm right. And who knows, maybe I'll get back on the pussy bus.

Whoa, that was pretty crass. Oops. There's just no nice way to say vagina though, seriously. Guys have options like dick and cock that are used freely, but pussy is a whole different kind of dirty. What am I supposed to say? Think about it and let me know. Besides, I said maybe. They're pretty hot, after all. Hell, we can all have a fucking orgy! Might as well. What's that annoying, stupid ass saying that's going around...YOLO? That's it, you only live once. Might need to talk with Seto about this, since he's my main piece of ass. Okay, at the moment he's my only piece of ass, but that doesn't matter much, now does it? And if I have my way I will add Joey to that list. He's probably pissed that Rain chick is hotter than he is.

He's so fucking narcissistic. I swear, it's bad. It pains him to think of anything except how fucking great he is in my personal opinion. That and how much he wants to fuck Joey. Not that I have any room to talk. I'm still sporting a boner from our bump-and-grind session; it wasn't even deterred by the girls. I cannot begin to explain how hot just dancing with him was. If dancing with him gets me going so much I might automatically cum if he kisses me, and that's not even the actual foreplay and fucking part. Fuck, he's hot. So damn hot it pisses me off sometimes. Looks like I'll be taking my frustrations out on Seto tonight. The fucking asshole.

Guess I'll have to wait and see if Joey keeps his word. Until then it looks like it's just Seto and I. Dammit, dammit dammit. With a growl from him and a sigh from me, we reluctantly leave the club.

"That was bullshit," I finally say when we're in the limo on our way back home.

"Hn," is his wonderful reply. Yep, he's pissed.

"Wanna fuck?" I ask lazily. Usually when he's mad he wants to have sex to release his frustration. I can't walk the next day but at least it decreases his level of asshole back to a manageable level.

"Not tonight, Yugi," he sighs. Shit, not only is he pissed, he's depressed. Fuck you, Joey. I hope you're fucking happy.

"Okay. It's going to happen. Don't worry. I can guarantee it," I reassure him and myself. I just hope I'm not lying.

"Hn," he once again replies. I can clearly see that he doesn't want to talk so I shut up. We arrive back home and all we can do is wait up to see if Joey stumbles back in alone or on the arms of two incredibly beautiful women.

Joey, I can promise you this. You're not forgetting what you agreed to. We won't let you. And oh, we will give you our worst. Just wait and see.

333

Well, what do YOU want to happen next? Read and review and let me know =]


End file.
